Half of Mine
by vanillavinegar
Summary: "For the last time, I am not sleeping with my mechanic!" 50 sentences of Ed/Winry, written for the livejournal community 1sentence. Second chapter posted; 50 more sentences. Complete.
1. Alpha

**Title: **Half of Mine  
**Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **T (for brief language, violence, and suggestive scenes)  
**Summary:** "For the last time, I am not sleeping with my mechanic!" (50 sentences of Ed/Winry)  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS** for the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_, blatant usage of canon pairings, abuse of helpless punctuation  
**Disclaimer: **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **Written for the livejournal community 1sentence, wherein an author receives a table of 50 prompts and then has to write one sentence per prompt. These prompts bounce around in terms of time and place, but they're all manga/_Brotherhood_-compliant and about Edwin. :D

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

**1 – Comfort**

He's not exactly sure when the smell of apple pie started improving his mood (_but then again, maybe he is_).

**2 – Kiss**

Their noses bump painfully and her neck is bent at an angle that quickly grows uncomfortable, but neither of them moves away for a long moment.

**3 – Soft**

"What now, Ed—" she snaps, turning from her workbench, but her eyes gentle when she sees the ring in his hand and the resolve on his face.

**4 – Pain**

Ed never really thinks about the fact that a wrench thrown at his head has long stopped meaning 'imminent concussion' and started becoming 'returning home'.

**5 – Potatoes**

"Okay, but what do you _make_ with them?" Winry asks, one eyebrow raised; honestly, pragmatism was a foreign concept to Ed.

**6 – Rain**

Winter snows abate to early spring rains as they move south from Briggs, and still there is no sign of Ed.

**7 – Chocolate**

"It's from Xing," Ed grins, one full hand already proffered, "want some?"

**8 – Happiness**

Al and Den curl around each other in front of the fire, exhausted after a day in the snow, and Ed dozes on the couch, his golden head in her lap; she combs her fingers through his damp hair and is perfectly content.

**9 – Telephone**

When he hangs up, he muses that maybe he should make more of an effort to call her, if it will make his heart skip a beat whenever she speaks.

**10 – Ears**

"_Who are you calling so tiny he—" "Stop screaming, I'm standing right next to you!"_

**11 – Name**

"Anything but Roy," he grumbles, trying not to beam too widely at their newborn son, and Winry laughs as she agrees.

**12 – Sensual**

Ed swallows when she stoops to grab some fallen screws, telling himself it's only hormones making his eyes wander along her bare legs.

**13 – Death**

She should've known from that first day she found them sitting at their mother's grave that they would never accept this without a fight.

**14 – Sex**

Ed stares, mouth open and face beet red: "For the last time, _I am not sleeping with my mechanic!"_

**15 – Touch**

The first time they return, Ed's arm busted beyond hope of repair, Winry is glad she opted _not_ to try those new increased-perception nerves on him; the fifth time, she wonders if it would have been a better deterrent than her wrench.

**16 – Weakness**

Ed had thought he would never resent his silver pocket watch more than he did in the fuhrer's office, but Kimblee proved him wrong.

**17 – Tears**

For once, he doesn't begrudge her the emotional welcome; instead, he pulls close the two people he loves best in the world and lets their tears and laughter wash over him.

**18 – Speed**

She waves a sleepy farewell at the two shapes already far down the road; one of these days she would have to teach him how to slow down.

**19 – Wind**

She giggles as her hair is tossed madly around her head; he scowls and protects his braid with both hands.

**20 – Freedom**

She smiles when the wonder enters his eyes, even if it is quickly overtaken by determination; she never tires of seeing the joy automail creates when it gives its users freedom.

**21 – Life**

Only Ed would believe the birth of a baby an excellent time for a discussion about alchemy, she thinks, wiping her bloody hands on a towel.

**22 – Jealousy**

Ed doesn't say anything when he sees the teenage boys who hang around the shop while she's doing repairs, but after he leaves she notices that they do not return.

**23 – Hands**

Ed, too, is trembling when her nerveless fingers drop the gun and she begins to sob.

**24 – Taste**

Her girlfriends sometimes gossip about what their boyfriends taste like – coffee and mint are frequently mentioned – but Winry has no way to put into words the pure joy she feels when Ed kisses her, so she stays silent.

**25 – Devotion**

Paninya quickly realizes why Winry is perfectly polite to the boys in town but never accepts an offer of dinner from any of them.

**26 – Forever**

One day, she knows (hopes, prays), they will both return, whole and happy, and then they will never leave (_her_) again.

**27 – Blood**

It is not Winry's first surgery, nor will it be her last, but the only time she ever feels ill at the sight of nerves and bones and blood is when she and Granny are attaching Ed's ports.

**28 – Sickness** (continuing 27)

Then, of course, she swallows down her nausea and gets back to work.

**29 – Melody**

Ed's voice is far from pleasant – actually, she's certain she once accused him of torturing Al's poor cats when he sang – but she makes no move to shush him as he leans over the crib, whispering a lullaby.

**30 – Star**

There's a light in the window, and immediately he knows it is her.

**31 – Home**

He understands that he is lying every time he claims they do not have one, but that doesn't stop him from saying it.

**32 – Confusion**

Ed bolts from the room, blushing, and Winry stares blankly at the door; had he really just asked her out?

**33 – Fear**

Edward Elric, State Alchemist, fears only a few things: his teacher, letting his younger brother down, and being the cause of her tears.

**34 – Lightning/Thunder**

When the shouts and bangs start, the tourists stare at the house on the hill in plain terror, but the old-timers of Risembool only grin: "It's just the Elrics' way of saying 'I love you.'"

**35 – Bonds**

Al has always been her best friend, and she doesn't ever want anything to change that in the slightest, but Ed – Ed has always been something else entirely.

**36 – Market**

"For the last time, Ed, we are not buying chairs with skulls on them!"

**37 – Technology**

Winry almost strangled him when she flung her arms around his neck, and Ed decided that a trip to Central's most cutting-edge engineering shop for their first date was one of his more brilliant ideas.

**38 – Gift**

Most people would have pierced their ears once and periodically traded out the pairs of earrings, but Winry wanted to keep them close at all times, as a reminder.

**39 – Smile**

The flash of her teeth and upward turn of her lips were guaranteed to make him feel better; that was, of course, unless her laughter was directed at him, as was usual.

**40 – Innocence**

It had been a long time, he reflected, since they had been either carefree or children.

**41 – Completion**

He smiled at the picture of himself surrounded by his children, his wife, his brother, and his new sister-in-law: what more could a man ask for?

**42 – Clouds**

He sees triangles and circles where she finds wrenches and bolts, but Al makes them both giggle when he proclaims they all look like sheep.

**43 – Sky**

Al says her eyes are the color of the summer sky in Risembool, and Ed doesn't say that they are brighter.

**44 – Heaven**

When her smiling eyes meet his through the veil flung over her face, for a moment he could almost believe.

**45 – Hell**

Father has turned the entire population into one Philosopher's Stone, and Ed knows that there is nothing he can do to save them (_to save her_).

**46 – Sun**

Ed is brilliant and blinding, Winry thinks, like the sun; and on some days (_today_), he seems just as unreachable.

**47 – Moon**

The pale light turns her fair hair into silver and her tan skin into fine porcelain; he kisses her bare shoulder and wants nothing more.

**48 – Waves**

He has no idea why he agreed to go the beach with Winry and Al; they race into the water, shrieking with glee as the ocean drenches them, while he scowls underneath the umbrella and wishes for the cool, dusty comfort of a library instead.

**49 – Hair**

"Ow, dammit!" he howls, and she waves the scissors threateningly: "If you didn't move around so much you wouldn't be bleeding!"

**50 – Supernova**

Dazed, still breathless, he wonders if this is what an explosion feels like; curled next to him in the bed, Winry smiles and shifts slightly in her sleep.

THE END


	2. Beta

**Title: **Half of Mine  
**Prompt Table:** Beta  
**Author:** vanillavinegar  
**Rating: **T (for brief language, violence, and suggestive scenes)  
**Summary:** "For the last time, I am not sleeping with my mechanic!" (50 sentences of Ed/Winry)  
**Warnings:** **SPOILERS** for the end of the manga/_Brotherhood_, blatant usage of canon pairings, abuse of helpless punctuation  
**Disclaimer: **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all associated characters, settings, etc., belong to Hiromu Arakawa-san. The only profit I make from this work of fiction is my own satisfaction and, possibly, the enjoyment of others.  
**Author's Notes: **Written for the livejournal community 1sentence, wherein an author receives a table of 50 prompts and then has to write one sentence per prompt. The first chapter used the "alpha" prompt table from 1sentence; this chapter uses the "beta" prompt table. If you didn't expect to see a second chapter to this fic – well, neither did I. If you're wondering whether there'll be more chapters – honestly, I don't know. Maybe? And if you don't understand #50, you need to reread the first chapter. :)

Thanks to everyone for reading, and special thanks to Gindokei, Prince Furo, PiWrite, Kuro Garyuu, The Scarlet Empress, Caitlin Crisis, Kagome-Inu5, LinkLuver3, emiopsfanfics, mylovemiroku, Ruby, and Oakleaf for reviewing!

Write a review, get a response from the author – promise! :)

* * *

**1 – Walking**

Later, neither of them would think of the first four times he tried and fell on his new leg; they'd only remember the fifth time, when he made it from his bedside to her waiting arms.

**2 – Waltz**

"When I grow up, I'm never dancing with a girl again," he grumbled, one sweaty hand clasping Winry's as his mother called out the beats.

**3 – Wishes**

Ed refuses to acknowledge his twelfth birthday, and they all follow his lead; but alone in her room that night, Winry closes her eyes and wishes for him.

**4 – Wonder**

"A boy?" he repeats, voice quavering as she holds the blanket-wrapped form close.

**5 – Worry**

"Geez, you're as bad as Al," he complains, looking away; she bites her lip and turns her wrench with one sharp twist.

**6 – Whimsy**

"I could make our rings from automail!" she enthuses, ignoring the way he blanches.

**7 – Waste/Wasteland**

"No, Ed," she lies without hesitation, "I can't remember the eclipse at all."

**8 – Whiskey and rum**

"Two shots of the Cretan whiskey, and you can leave the bottle," she instructs the bartender, then turns and frowns at his gaping mouth: "Oh, did you want anything, Ed?"

**9 – War**

Ed says, "They'll be back soon," and Al offers her a hug, but Winry still feels a shiver of dread as she watches her parents walk away.

**10 – Weddings**

"About time Hawkeye made an honest man of you, bastard," Ed sneers and is whisked away for a dance with Winry before an outraged Roy can reply.

**11 – Birthday**

"Happy sixteenth, Ed, wherever you are," Winry murmurs, leaning into Al's armored frame despite the cold of Briggs.

**12 – Blessing**

"Boy, I've been expecting this since you were three years old," Pinako says, unimpressed; before Ed can give a sigh of relief, she adds, "but don't think I won't use my buzz saw on you if you hurt my granddaughter."

**13 – Bias**

Maybe it's just that she looks so much like Winry, but Ed swears that his daughter is the most beautiful toddler in the world.

**14 – Burning**

Every morning, Winry wakes to the scent of smoke, and remembers anew that the Elrics are gone.

**15 – Breathing**

"I won't make her cry again," Ed grits through the lightning-sharp pain, and forces himself to breathe.

**16 – Breaking**

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Ed howls, dodging a hail of washers.

**17 – Belief**

Winry curses as she drops the heavy plating on her foot and swallows back tears; she won't allow herself to break the promise he made her.

**18 – Balloon**

When Ed looks at her like that, she imagines her heart could float away on the next breeze.

**19 – Balcony**

He climbs up to her window one night, just to see if he can, and is briefly rewarded by the sight of Winry in nothing but a towel before she spots him; he later thinks that the resulting head trauma had definitely been worth it.

**20 – Bane**

Winry rolls her eyes when he grouses that he'd rather face all of the homunculi at once than force down another swallow of his abhorred milk.

**21 – Quiet**

Winry checks his bandages again, fighting down nausea at the sight of such a pale and still Ed.

**22 – Quirks**

Ed knows Winry's favorite color, animal, and bolt size, how she likes her coffee and her tea, and that she gets a crease between her eyebrows when she's concentrating that makes his stomach flip over.

**23 – Question**

Ed trembles as he drops to one knee, but Winry is laughing: "Stupid – I already told you yes."

**24 – Quarrel**

Pinako doesn't look up from her diagrams and Al calmly turns a page in his book even as the shouted complaints from the workroom turn into shrieks of indignation.

**25 – Quitting**

"Do you regret it?" Winry asks, and they both glance over to where Al is finishing up his breakfast and joking with Pinako; "Not a moment," Ed replies, and drops his watch into the envelope addressed to Brigadier General Mustang, Eastern Command.

**26 – Jump**

Winry never bothers to explain to him how other customers have to wait a week or more while he gripes about three days wasted in sheep country.

**27 – Jester**

The entire way home, Al takes every chance he can to ask his brother what he intends to do about Winry; when Ed finally replies that she'll just have to live with him having only one automail limb, Al bites back enough laughter to make his sides ache.

**28 – Jousting**

Ed spars with Al until he's sweaty and breathless, never noticing the solemn blue eyes watching them from a distance.

**29 – Jewel**

Winry gasps in surprise over the sapphire earrings, but her delighted squeals are reserved for the brand-new toolset Ed had to order special from Central.

**30 – Just**

In a perfect world, Ed knows, Winry would never have to entrust her safety to her parents' killer; but then, in a perfect world, they would never have been murdered at all.

**31 – Smirk**

After leaving her breathless with one kiss, Ed looks so pleased with himself that Winry kisses him again – but only to get that smug grin off his face.

**32 – Sorrow**

Some pains, Winry reflects when she finds him standing over the two headstones, simply don't go away.

**33 – Stupidity**

Ed feigns deafness whenever Al reminds his brother that Winry had, after all, rejected _his_ proposal years ago.

**34 – Serenade**

Ed wakes to the sounds of a dog's bark, his brother's laugh, and the distant sound of a drill from the basement; he relaxes at the realization that he's home.

**35 – Sarcasm**

"Like I'd want to marry a crazy gearhead like you, anyway!" Ed shouted; Winry stuck her nose in the air as she flounced back home, and he scowled and kicked at the ground.

**36 – Sordid**

Winry grins, feral and pleased, as he flings back his head with a choked-off gasp.

**37 – Soliloquy**

As always, Winry's reminders for him to do his daily maintenance are met with a shrug and a grunt; _I might as well be talking to myself,_ she thinks, sighing.

**38 – Sojourn**

"I wish we could stay with Winry and Granny longer," Al remarks, tinny voice echoing in his helmet; Ed stares out the train's window and doesn't respond.

**39 – Share**

Michael had always enjoyed flirting with his pretty blonde mechanic, until he came in to find her working on a boy with golden eyes who glared at him so fiercely he decided to come back the next day.

**40 – Solitary**

Sometimes Al wonders if all of the shouted arguments are just an act to clear the room.

**41 – Nowhere**

"So where are you this week?" Winry's words crackle over the crappy connection; Ed glances around at the tall buildings, bright lights, and loud streets of Creta's capital city, and replies honestly: "Nowhere special."

**42 – Neutral**

Al backs away when two heated voices demand his opinion: "Oh, no, I am _not_ getting involved with this!"

**43 – Nuance**

Winry's heart pounds when the look in Ed's eyes flashes from anger to hunger, grateful no one else would ever notice the change.

**44 – Near**

She looks a question at him when he pulls her closer: "You were too far," he explains, and doesn't meet her eyes.

**45 – Natural**

"For heaven's sake, Ed, it's just a diaper!" she snaps when he turns green.

**46 – Horizon**

She smiles as she watches the train disappear from sight; for once, she doesn't fear that he won't return.

**47 – Valiant**

Even amidst the pain, rage, and grief that threaten to drown her, a small part of her mind wonders at the way he'd fearlessly – recklessly – stupidly – jumped between her and the outstretched hand of a serial killer.

**48 – Virtuous**

"Don't worry," he grins, brandishing his new arm, "I definitely won't break this one!"

**49 – Victory**

His first coherent thought amidst the tumultuous exclamations as they both step from the Gate is that he can't wait to tell Winry.

**50 – Defeat**

"Fine," Ed screeches, just wanting them to be quiet, "I _am_ sleeping with my mechanic – happy?"

THE END (?)


End file.
